The present specification relates to speech recognition and, according to one particular implementation, to updating phonetic dictionaries.
Automated speech recognition (ASR) systems may be used transcribe words spoken by a user. Some speech recognition systems may use phonetic dictionaries (i.e., lists of words and their phonetic spellings) when performing transcription. Acoustic signals produced by a speaker may be mapped to phones (i.e., speech sounds), which may in turn be used to identify possible corresponding words, by referencing a phonetic dictionary. Phonetic dictionaries have generally been compiled by including pronunciation guides from standard language dictionaries, and by manually labeling acoustic examples of various words spoken by various speakers.